Electronic devices are found in every aspect of one's life in today's world. Small, portable electronic devices, such as, two-way radios, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and music players have become a major part of many people's lives.
Many electronic devices today include a connector terminal. The connector terminal enables connection of the electronic device to various accessories. The connector terminal, for example, can be a port for charging the electronic device, or an audio and/or video input/output of data from the electronic device such as connection point for microphones and the like. The connector terminal can also be used for a combination of two or more operations, such as the simultaneous transfer of data and charging of the electronic device. In general the connector terminal is assembled with the housing of the electronic device. In applications requiring water immersion the connector terminal is often assembled with the electronic device by ultrasonic welding. However, the welding does not provide a sealed joint between the connector terminal and the housing of the electronic device. When welding joints are utilized, an additional sealing method such as one or more gaskets may be incorporated. Further, for this kind of assembly to be firm and reliable, the material of the connector terminal and the housing of the electronic device need to be of the same material. Moreover, the process of welding the connector terminal to the electronic device can be costly.
Many electronic devices incorporate at least one lens. The lens is utilized to protect other elements of the electronic device, such as a display panel. The lens forms an outer protective covering of various other elements of the electronic device such as, an aperture for Light Emitting Diodes (LED) on top surface of the electronic device. In general the lens is press fitted with the electronic device. However, such an assembly is typically not water proof.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help to in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.